A dual-arm work machine that is equipped with working arms respectively on the right side and on the left side of the main body of the work machine is per se known. Operating levers respectively corresponding to the right and left working arms are provided to such a dual-arm working machine. Since actuators that are respectively provided to the right and left working arms are driven by operating these levers, accordingly it is possible to operate the right and left working arms independently (refer to Patent Document #1).
Furthermore, a control technique for synchronizing the operation of two manipulators is per se known. In this technique, using an operating lever, the operator only performs driving operation of the manipulator on one side (the “master” side), and the operation of the two manipulators is synchronized by control being automatically performed so that the other manipulator (on the “slave” side) automatically tracks this master side manipulator. Here, the slave side is feedback controlled by referring to the joint coordinates on the master side, and by taking them as target values (refer to Patent Document #2).